


different kind of workout

by kayxpc



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Morning Sex, sidgeno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Sidney wants to go to morning skate, Geno has other plans.





	different kind of workout

Sidney wakes up on his back, neck pillow supporting the perfect amount, sheets clean, Geno’s hand splayed on his chest. He blinks over at the clock reading 7:30 am and yawns on cue.

His hip aches a little when he shifts, stretching his arms above his head. A 4-2 score last night gave them a season sweep of the Flyers. There’s not much to say, except fuck them and Sidney’s happy to knock them out of playoffs if the situation arises.

There’s an optional skate at nine that he plans on attending and breakfast is being demanded by his body in loud, excessive gargling noises.

He rolls onto his side and thumbs along Geno’s jaw, smiling softly at his sleeping face. His generous mouth slightly parted, little snores coming out ever so often. Sidney could watch him for hours.

“G,” he whispers. He has to say it two more times before Geno sighs and answers.

“I was gonna make omelettes before practice, you want sausage or no?”

Geno gets in these moods where he can’t stand to eat sausage, makes him sick, so he always checks.

Geno hums and slides his hand firmly to his waist, pulling him against him. He presses his face a bit closer to ask for a kiss, not even opening his eyes, and Sidney is embarrassingly easy for him. He lets Geno kiss him, awake enough to cup the side of his neck and arch a little closer. Every kiss opens him up a little more until Geno’s sucking his bottom lip into his mouth like maybe he wants him for breakfast. 

He lets out a startled groan when both of Geno’s palms squeeze his ass, pulling him close and kneading the muscles firmly. Both of his hands drop to his biceps for balance when he gets pulled on top of him, his ass pressing right against Geno’s hard on.

“Fuck,” Sidney says under his breath, muscle memory of Geno inside of him sending chills down his spine. Geno smiles dopily up at him. “Good morning,” Sid laughs. 

“Only good?” Geno asks, putting on a frown. He slides his fingers into the elastic of his briefs and tugs until he sits up enough to slide them off, helping Geno do the same. 

“I have a feeling you’re about to make it better.” Sidney _knows_ his face is red, he feels hot all over with Geno looking at him like that. Here, in the dim hours of the morning, beige sheets bunched below their intertwined bodies, sunlight peaking through the drapes. 

Sidney ducks down and kisses his neck when he reaches for the lube still on the end table. He can feel him grin against his cheek, fingers flexing on his bare hip. He trails his mouth up, kissing and sucking just shy of marking him. He nibbles the lobe of Geno’s ear, exhaling directly next to it. Geno makes a ragged noise, hips jerking upward.

“Make best, Sid.” Geno promises him, and rubs wet fingers against his still pliant hole.

Sid’s mouth hangs slack as Geno gently fingers him, just barely keeping himself from drooling on Geno’s neck. He still feels open from last night, soft and hot and ready. He whimpers right at his ear and bites down helplessly, clutching his shoulders. 

“Come on,” he pants. Geno grunts. He splays his hands on Sidney’s back and flips them, pressing him hard into the mattress. One hand lines the head of his cock up so he can push into Sid and the other jerks his cock, just twice, enough to make him feel it.

Geno feels bigger than he remembers every time. When Sid needs it, he goes slow and he stops and waits. Gives him the tip. Rims him and fucks him with his fingers until he can’t breathe. He doesn’t want any of that right now. 

“C’mon fuck. Just like that, fuck me.”

Geno loves that, grins down at him cockily. He cants his hips in a small, grinding circle. “Like that?” 

Sidney digs his heels into Geno’s back and rolls his hips up. He holds his gaze challengingly and says “yeah.”

Geno bites his bottom lip and presses his hips down until their flush, until Sid swears he can feel him in his throat. He drops his mouth down to his, kissing him fast and open.He strokes his tongue in deep, drinks the breathy exhales that are jumping out of Sid with every shift of his cock inside of him.

“Was going to go to practice,” Sidney pants, like he could actually complain with Geno on top of him, miles of soft skin holding him down just right.

Geno scrapes his teeth against his neck and sucks a pink mark until he groans.

“This better.”

Sidney grins up at him. He drags his nails down his back, pulling him close enough to kiss. Geno pushes his knees up until his feet are almost above his head and gives a tight thrust of his hips. Sid exhales roughly, head tipped to the ceiling as he tries to catch his breath. Geno pulls back until just the tip is tugging at his rim before he slams back inside and keeps going.

He dips his head and runs his mouth along the exposed column of Sid’s throat, nibbling gently at the thin skin and sucking thoughtful little bruises that he’ll stare at later.

“Feel so tight Sid. Like virgin.” Geno says against his mouth once he’s managed to get it back. Sidney snorts, laughing as Geno kisses him, the delightful sound echoing into his brain and making him flush.

 

“You’re– _ah_ , _fuck_ , ridiculous.” Sidney grunts out, grinning. He tangles his hands in Geno’s hair and pulls, controlling the kiss until everything is just right. Geno’s angle is perfect, the way he’s holding Sid’s hips up makes him feel so incredibly deep that he can’t catch his breath between thrusts. He almost wants to squirm away, to say he can’t, because it feels like he’ll explode any second, but it’s so _good_ that he takes it.

Geno leans back, shoving a pillow under Sidney’s hips and keeps going, sweat sluicing down his flushed chest. He rests his fingers on top of Sidney’s cock, pressing it against his stomach where it was laying. Sid arches up, the stimulation like a live wire, the hairs on his arms raising. 

“Fuck baby. That feels so good Geno.”

“You feel good,” Geno replies wrapping his fingers around him a little tighter. “So hot. So pretty. You want to come?”

When he asks, he presses his thumb underneath the head of his cock, sliding it up through the slit and then massaging the head and Sid cries out, ripping at the duvet like it can save him.

“Please. _Please, G._ ”

“Okay, yes. So good, Sid, so beautiful always.” And then Geno’s jerking him off perfectly, stroking the entire length firm and fast, twisting around the head and fucking him hard and Sidney sees white when he comes. 

He feels Geno come, free hand bruising Sid’s hip as he trembles, buried inside of him through it. 

“Oh my god,” is the first thing Sid can remember saying, becoming aware of Geno’s panting and the come on his neck and abruptly starts giggling. Geno slowly pulls out, collapsing half on top of him, face cushioned on Sid’s shoulder. He trails a finger through the come on his chest, smiling thoughtfully.

Sid watches as Geno sucks his finger into his mouth with a hum and glares down at his still hard cock.

“Oh my god,” he says, overwhelmed. This time, Geno laughs. He swipes his thumb against Sid’s throat and pushes it gently between his lips, biting his own as he watches Sid obediently suck.

“My dick is never going to chill if you don’t stop,” Sid complains breathlessly. He hasn’t even had breakfast and his stomach is throwing a fit now.

Geno smiles and kisses him on the cheek “omelette yes? I make for us.” He stands and pulls on a pair of sweats.

Sidney squints at him, still strewn over the bed and covered in sweat and come. Geno slips into the bathroom and brings him a warm, wet cloth to wipe off with.

“I wanted to go to morning skate.”

Geno sighs. “Sorry I’m fuck you good, make you come hard. Take it back?”

And, really, Sidney can’t argue with that. He can skate in two days when they have mandatory practice. He rolls his eyes where geno can see, but as he turns to pull his own sweatpants on, he’s smiling.

Geno is not fooled. He drapes himself overSidney’s back and nips his ear playfully. “You love it.”

Sidney laughs. “I love _you_.”

“Yes. And dick.” Geno says matter-o-factly. Sidney snorts, shoving him off so he can stand up straight. Geno comes back, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him close.

“Love you most, Sid.” He says softly, pressing his lips against his forehead. “Now lets get omelette. Sausage.”

Sidney can’t stop smiling all through breakfast.


End file.
